Mirror
by Aqua
Summary: Shounen ai YukiKyou Tohru tries one last attempt to bring Kyou and Yuki closer together. Unfortunately, it backfires in a big way.


Mirror

by

Aqua

Chapter 1: Accidents Occur

Tohru grimaced a little as she looked from one boy to the other, the sparks between them visible to the point she was worried the table was going to suddenly combust into flames. She knew that the situation was her own fault, but there was nothing she could do about it. It had been an honest mistake. They'd been quick to let her know that, when she'd been upset to tears a short while ago. Still, seeing the utter misery on their faces, she knew that she'd made the situation between them even worse.

She had honestly thought she would be helping the situation. Yuki and Kyou were the two most important people in her life. She hated to see them fighting. Although they wouldn't admit it, they had so much in common that it would be easy for them to get along if they would just look past the whole 'cat and mouse' thing.

Having run out of things to do to bring them together, she'd drawn upon her last straw. Unfortunately, it had backfired in a big way and she'd created an even bigger problem.

Yuki's expression was enraged, his body poised for attack, lips pulled back in a fierce snarl. Kyou looked calm, although amused and slightly angry, watching the dark-haired boy out of the corner of his eye, his body poised in case of attack.

"Please don't start fighting," she said, holding up her hands in case the two of them would suddenly launch at each other.

Both boys relaxed their posture only slightly, and Tohru smiled gratefully at the obvious effort. "I know this isn't what we wanted, but it's only for a week. After that, I'm sure you'll return to your own body."

"A week stuck in that mouse's body. This is going to be hell," Yuki's body said with a shudder.

"For once, I agree with you," Kyou's body replied with a sniff.

Tohru's smile fell, but she quickly put it back up again. "Don't worry. Maybe we can figure out a way to reverse the spell sooner?" she suggested.

"I certainly hope so! Maybe you'll get it right this time. I shouldn't have listened to you in the first place," Yuki's body exclaimed, then stormed from the room.

Kyou's form shifted closer to her, seeing the upset on her face. She knew that she'd upset the other boy very much. It was devastating to realize that he was so furious with her. She'd thought that they were finally becoming friends.

"Don't worry, Tohru. For now, it seems that we can do nothing but grit our teeth and bare with it. However, I'm certain that things will work out," he said quietly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so, Yuki," Tohru replied, her eyes wavering away from his.

Even in this present situation, she had to admit that it was unsettling to see Kyou's face so guarded while his eyes were gentle. Kyou was the type that kept his emotions clearly visible on his face. But, of course, Yuki wasn't.

Chapter 2: Disaster Waiting to Happen

Kyou growled as he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him before making his way to his bed and throwing himself on top of the mattress with enough force that his body bounced a few times.

He couldn't blame Tohru for her attempt to bring them closer together, since it was obvious that it hurt her when they fought. However, this certainly wasn't what he had in mind. He felt strange, even though it had been several hours since he'd gained consciousness again. There was no part of being inside of Yuki's body that he was enjoying, from the feel of his lungs pinching a little when he breathed to the lightness of the less-muscular body.

The young girl had been overjoyed when she'd arrived home from shopping earlier that day. She'd found a book in the library, a rare one, that had caught her attention despite the fact it had been hidden away. Curious, she'd flipped through the pages a few times before discovering the passage that had excited her so.

Although none of them had actually believed that the spell would work, she had been so hopeful that neither himself or Yuki could refuse her. He considered himself an idiot now but, at the time, had found her hopeful eyes impossible to ignore. Instead, he had sat down next to Yuki and listened as she translated the passage in the book.

"It will allow the two of you to share a kind of link. The experiences, and your thoughts and reactions to them, that you've had for the last week will shift so that Yuki's experience become Kyou's and Kyou's become Yuki's," she announced, eyes squinting at the faded kanji on the page.

"Why would we want to do something like that?" Kyou asked, disgusted at the thought of sharing anything with Yuki, much less his thoughts and experiences.

Tohru gave him a hurt look. "Both of you are envious of what the other has. Kyou envies Yuki's acceptance into the Souma family. Yuki envies Kyou's acceptance into regular society," she explained.

Both of them were startled to hear this news and cast each other quick looks before glaring and turning away. Tohru smiled a little, and continued. "I thought that, if you could link your minds over the experiences from the past week, you would better understand each other and each other's situations. I thought that it might help the two of you get along."

She had started to sniffle slightly, although that ever-present smile remained on her lips. Immediately, both of them had jumped to her side and tried to comfort her in their own way.

"I guess it might not be so bad," Kyou muttered darkly, scowling.

"That idiot cat might learn something from it," Yuki added.

Overjoyed, Tohru wasted no time preparing things as the book said. When the three of them were sitting in a triangle, Shigure curiously peeking in from the other room but unable to enter because of strict orders from Tohru, she began the chant.

Kyou didn't remember much past that. Except for the fact that he had passed out. He guessed that Yuki had as well, considering the fact that the back of his head was still throbbing. When he'd awoken, his body felt strange. He hadn't felt like himself. It was as though he'd been displaced somehow. The sensation had startled him so much that he hadn't noticed the blue hair falling in front of his eyes or the pale clothing now covering his form.

It wasn't until Tohru ran to his side, calling Yuki's name, that he saw his own body laying down next to him, head resting on a folded blanket as his had been just a short while ago.

Kyou winced slightly, pouting as he remembered his less-than-impressive reaction. He'd screamed, then thrown a temper-tantrum of curses and threats, then fought with Yuki when the other youth woke and had a similar reaction to his own. It hadn't been either of their proudest moments.

Now, he felt like an idiot. They didn't have a choice but to stay like this. Worse, he knew that Tohru was upset over what had happened. Now, Yuki was downstairs comforting her while he was stuck up here sulking. Why the hell couldn't life ever be fair to him?

Grumbling to himself, Kyou got up and started pacing. He had too much energy and didn't know what to do with it. It wasn't like he could just walk around in Yuki's body...

Kyou stopped short at that thought, his eyes darting over to where his school uniform was laying on the floor. They were in the middle of the week. There was school tomorrow.

Chapter 3: Making A Plan

"I see the problem," Yuki said quietly, frowning.

It was disconcerting to see himself so worked up. Actually, it threw him off every time he looked up and saw himself sitting across from himself. Still in shock over the situation, he'd gone to the washroom earlier and just stared at his borrowed face in the mirror. It was impossible to believe that the person looking back at him was actually himself and not that stupid cat.

"Perhaps it would be good if the two of you stayed home. I corrected the kanji of the passage which Tohru read, and the two of you will be permanently stuck in each other's bodies for a week. There is no way to reverse it," Shigure commented. It was good to see that he'd regained his composure. After realizing what had happened, he'd nearly laughed for two hours straight.

"No argument here. I sure wouldn't mind taking a break from school work," Kyou declared, crossing his arms.

Yuki sighed and shook his head, briefly startled when orange hair fell into his eyes instead of blue. "We can't skip school this week. It is a study period before a major exam. If we were to miss class, our grades would suffer," he stated.

Kyou glared at him. "Are you actually suggesting we go to school in this condition? It would be impossible," he declared.

"You're personalities are very different," Tohru pointed out with a small smile.

"Do you think we should skip?" Yuki asked, turning to her curiously. He was careful to keep his tone kind, although he had to admit that he didn't like the idea of her picking Kyou's side over his own.

Tohru blinked, looking startled at the question, then became thoughtful. "Well, no, actually. Missing a week of school would be hard to explain. And, if you tried hard enough, I'm sure you two could act like each other," she replied.

"Easy enough. I just have to walk around silently and act arrogant," Kyou exclaimed.

"In return, I'll need to walk around shooting my mouth off and getting irritated by every small detail," Yuki replied, returning the cat's glare for all he was worth.

Again, Tohru was beginning to look nervous. One could note that she was placing herself between them and the door, obviously wanting to save it from harm for once.

"Surely the two of you are talented enough to be able to pull something like this off," Shigure commented, barely holding back his snickering. It seemed as though he hadn't quite recovered after all.

The two of them grumbled under their breath as a reply. Abruptly, Kyou twitched and feel over. "What's wrong?" Yuki questioned, concerned about his body. If that cat did anything to his form while possessing it, Yuki was going to kill him. That included not taking good care of it.

Kyou pushed himself up, his face scarlet. "I need to use the bathroom," he said.

The sentence seemed to echo in the room, all of them blinking in surprise. Yuki suddenly realized the complete consequences of being in each other's bodies. They had eaten a few hours before and, although he didn't need to go, knew that he would have to soon. Although he was inhabiting it, it was still Kyou's body. He didn't want to go anywhere close to down there.

"Well, it seems there are some things we didn't take into consideration," Shigure commented cheerfully once the shock had worn off.

Tohru laughed a little at the words, but she was blushing just as much as Kyou was. Yuki was pretty sure his own cheeks were red, although he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or frustration over the situation.

"I don't think either of us can 'hold it' for a week," Kyou grumbled darkly.

"Don't look down. Just pretend its yourself," was Shigure's advice.

Unfortunately, it was the only logical solution to that particular problem. With a few more choice phrases, Kyou got to his feet and stomped out of the room. The three of them were silent while he was gone. When the slender figure appeared again, sitting down silently with a strange expression on his face, each of them turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?" Kyou finally exploded.

Interrupting any impending comments, Tohru got to her feet. "We have a lot of homework to do. I'm going to get started on it now. Then I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight, everyone," she said.

They bid her goodbye, then became quiet after she left. Finally, always the curious one out of them, Shigure turned to Kyou. "So, who's bigger?" he asked.

"Shut up, you pervert!" they yelled at the same time.

Chapter 4: Problems At Hand

Kyou was pacing in his room once again. He was most definitely not having a good day today. Not only was he in that mouse's body, not only was that mouse bigger than him by almost an inch, but Yuki's body seemed to be on a hormonal overdrive.

It was Hell, to be put simply.

He had attempted to distract himself with homework, but had completed it an hour ago. He had tried meditation next, followed by a few rounds of a simple workout that he'd learned while training. However, now there was nothing left to do and he couldn't fall asleep because of the disturbing fact this body was aroused for whatever reason and he wasn't about to get rid of the problem like he usually would.

A knock on his door was a welcome distraction and Kyou pulled it open quickly, only to scowl when he saw himself standing in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped before he could stop himself.

Yuki blinked, then glared at him. "I only came to ask for pajama's since my own no longer fit me. What's gotten you so upset now?" he questioned.

Kyou stormed over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama's, throwing them at the other boy. "What is wrong with me is that your body seems to have no control over itself whatsoever. I don't know what it finds so interesting about mathematics, but I'm getting very fed up with this," he stated.

Yuki stared at him for a long moment, then realization dawned on his face and he went scarlet. "You know, hormones are controlled by a person's mind. If you don't have enough restraint to keep my body's hormones in check, then it is your own fault," he stated.

"Insult me now, but what are you going to do when it happens to you? We are both teenage boys, after all," Kyou pointed out.

The other boy looked startled at this, then he grimaced. "You have a point," he replied.

The two of them fell silent, mulling over this problem. However, neither of them were able to reach a conclusion. "I suppose we'll just have to deal with it," Yuki finally commented.

"Don't you dare put your hands on my body," Kyou stated.

Yuki looked up at him, then returned his glare. "The same goes for you! You're the pervert who started this conversation in the first place."

"Well, it was your body that put me in the situation to start this conversation in the first place," Kyou snapped.

The two of them watched each other for a moment, then Yuki, of all things, started to laugh. "I never thought I would be in a situation. Especially with you. I bet that this is some kind of devine punishment for all of our years of arguing," he explained once he had composed himself.

Unable to help himself, Kyou's lips quirked up in a grin. "Yeah, well, I can't say I'm going to miss it when we switch back to normal," he replied.

Yuki nodded, gathering the pajama's into his arms before making his way to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Yuki," he said.

Kyou blinked, then realized that, starting tomorrow, the two of them would have to call each other by their own names. "Yeah, see you, Kyou," he replied, frowning a little at the words. It seemed even more strange to say his own name than it had been to use the washroom earlier.

Yuki opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it slowly. Then he smiled and bowed a little before closing the door behind him.

Sometime during the conversation, Kyou's 'problem' had gone away. Well, at least he knew this body wasn't turned on by arguments. Sighing, Kyou pulled on a pair of pajama's, wincing when he had to roll up the sleeves, then crawled into bed.

The events of the day caught up with him soon, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Strangely enough, he dreamt of himself.

Chapter 5: First Day of School

"You have a student council meeting at lunch which can't be missed. Don't say anything, just take notes. I'll look at them after school and you can let them know my response tomorrow. Make sure you don't yell at anyone, and if a girl asks to speak to you in private, then you need to be careful. They tend to try and hug me. If someone asks you out, politely tell them no. You have to make sure you are polite to people. I don't want to lose my reputation as a calm person," Yuki stated.

"Yeah, yeah. Will you quit nagging at me already? I've got it," Kyou replied with a bored expression on his face.

Yuki scowled. "Mess up my life, you stupid cat, and I'll tell Kagura that you bought a wedding ring," he stated darkly.

Kyou bristled up, glaring at him. "You like to play dirty, don't you?" he growled. It didn't matter who the ring was for. Kagura would probably kill him either way. Or at least beat him into next week.

"When it comes to the safe keeping of my body, you had better believe it," Yuki replied without pause.

"Both of you should calm down. We're almost at school. You don't want to blow it before we even get there, do you?" Tohru commented, inserting herself between the two before fists could start flying. She blinked up innocently at them, a wide smile on her lips.

Yuki let himself relax, turning his attention away from the violet eyes that were presently conveying every curse in the world at his head. Sighing, he looked up at the school in front of them. "Well, here goes nothing," he murmured, trying to fix his expression to look pissed off. It was hard, considering that there was nothing he was really mad about right at this moment. However, he'd never seen Kyou look anything but angry, so he figured that it would the safest facial expression to keep.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the facial expression of his own body was carefully blank other than a small smile. He supposed that it would pass well enough. He only hoped that they would be able to pull this off.

Yuki collapsed onto his back, exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They'd gone to school for the morning so far and had managed to work past the minor problems which had risen. The hardest was answering to each other's names, and remembering to call each other by their own. Tohru's scary friend, which he'd mentally dubbed as the scary friend long ago, had constantly spoken about their waves being mixed up. Whatever that meant, either he, Kyou, or Tohru managed to change the subject.

He was proud of Tohru. He cared for her a great deal, but was willing to admit that she was rather slow upstairs. However, she'd behaved like a pro and only called them by their real names a few times. Also, although some of her excuses were rather odd, she had managed to cover up quite a few of their own mistakes as well.

It was lunch right now and, seeing as how Kyou was presently at the student council meeting and Tohru had vanished with her friends, he'd decided to spend a quiet moment by himself. After all, there was only so long he could walk around shouting at people and behaving extremely sensitive about every small issue. He needed a break to simply collect his thoughts without having to perform.

He had to admit that living Kyou's life was astonishing. Before, he could only watch from the outside and try to understand. Now, even if he was only pretending to know these people so easily, he felt as though he were included. Tohru was the first one to include him in anything, other than the Souma's. And she had done it for reasons besides wanting to get a piece of him, like so many of the other girls at the school.

Now, it was so easy to just sit back and let things flow they way he had always imagined them in his dreams. Turning around to find someone smiling at him, to feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder, to be invited to chat between breaks, were all things he had never experienced before. As Yuki, the prince of the school, no one touched him. He was idolized and respected, perhaps even loved in some twisted fashion, but he was never a real person. They never thought to include him in their silly games at break, thinking he would have better things to do. He knew that there were many girls in the school who would give anything to date him, but knew that they weren't interested in the real him. Most of them wouldn't understand his personality, much less the fact that he transformed into a mouse when hugged.

Kyou had everything he desired. He was envious, but could no longer hate the cat for it. After all, he knew that it had been his own paranoia that had pushed them away. his own inability to embrace people.

For the first time since this whole mess had started yesterday, Yuki wanted to be in Kyou's body. He would live his dream for this week, take full advantage of it while he could. Then, when it came time to return to his own body, he would never forget it.

Chapter 6: Live as Another

Kyou resisted the very strong temptation to deck the girl in front of him. Not only would it be the height of unmanly, but he knew that Yuki wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly was possessed by the spirit of a cat.

Still, he'd had a terrible time trying to suppress his temper during the day, had been forced to sit in on an extremely boring student council meeting, and was now being propositioned by a girl he didn't even know. Apparently, she was one of the many girls who had a crush on the 'prince', and was hoping her luck would be better than the others.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in having a relationship right now," he stated, hoping that she wasn't going to try and tackle him like a few other girls had attempted that morning.

Luckily, the girl burst into tears and ran away, claiming her heart was broken. Letting her go, Kyou sighed and began to make his way toward class again. Lunch would be over in a few minutes and Souma Yuki was never late for class.

Everything about the damned guy seemed perfect. He was smart, judging by the way the teacher had gasped when Kyou had admitted to not knowing an answer in class. He was popular, as everyone seemed to know who he was even if they weren't in the same classes. He was good at sports, which was lucky for Kyou since it was one class which he excelled at as well. On top of it all, there seemed to be an endless stream of female, and male, admirers that followed him around.

Although, a small corner of Kyou's mind nagged, no one had touched him all day. Not even the girls who had attempted to throw themselves at him for a desperate hug had actually done something as simple as put a hand on his shoulder. Partially because of his own paranoia at being transformed, Kyou had learned quickly that human beings strived on physical contact. People would pat each other on the back, clasp each other's arms when talking or trying to get the other to follow them, tackle each other in sports even when it wasn't necessary.

Still, Kyou thought with a snort, judging by how sensitive Yuki's body seemed to be, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe that was why this body was on such a hormonal overdrive? Simply because of the extreme lack of touching it received every day.

Shaking his head to clear such stupid thoughts from his mind, Kyou made his way into the classroom and sat down at Yuki's desk. Reaching inside to pull out his books for afternoon class, Kyou paused when something slipped out from between two binders.

Picking it up, he found a picture of Tohru along with himself and Yuki, from when both of them had been in their regular bodies. Tohru was smiling widely, holding up a peace sign. Yuki had a faint smile on his lips, but had been caught with his eyes closed. His own figure was behind the other two and he was scowling, but Kyou could recall that he hadn't moved out of the way of the camera even though he'd known the picture was coming.

He couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw the photograph. It seemed that, despite appearances, Yuki was a sentimental sap after all.

Chapter 7: Slip of the Tongue

Yuki glared at the boy beside him as they made their way home. Unfortunately, the stupid cat remained completely oblivious to his anger. Kyou had been complaining about Yuki's lifestyle for the last fifteen minutes, going on non-stop about how dull the student meeting had been and how he'd had to dodge fangirls at every corner. It was getting to be more than a little annoying, having his life picked apart piece by piece by someone who hadn't even lived through an entire day of it yet.

"You had better not be expecting me to take on your homework load, because there is no way in hell I'm doing all of those extra credit assignments. How can you stand doing things like that? You're grades are good enough as they are. Either way, if you don't do them, you're going to fail, because I am not lifting a finger in their direction," Kyou went on.

"Of course I'm going to do my own homework, just as you are. Just because we're stuck in each other's bodies doesn't mean we're going to completely take over each other's lives," Yuki replied with a sharp voice.

"God no! Because, frankly Yuki, you can take this life and shove it! How can you stand living like this? I'm going to hate every minute of being inside of your body," Kyou declared.

"Why don't you talk a little louder? I don't think the people on the other end of the city heard you," Yuki hissed.

Kyou scowled at him, but lowered his voice. "We're in the middle of the woods leading to the house. I doubt there is anyone out here," he replied.

"There could be, and I don't want to take the chance until we're safely inside. I've had a few students follow me home," Yuki stated.

His face turning to disbelief, Kyou stared at him. "You're kidding right? These girls are that obsessed with you?" he exclaimed.

Yuki couldn't help a small snicker. "Actually, it was a boy last time," he replied.

"Which brings me to another point," Kyou exclaimed, slipping easily back into his 'rant and complain' mode. "Yuki, for the sake of all that is sane, you have totally got to get this body laid once you're in it again."

Flushing, Yuki sputtered for a moment. "What?" he finally managed to get out, his eyes wide as he stared at the other.

Kyou nodded, looking disgusted. "Control of the mind, or whatever the hell it was you went on about last night, be damned. You're body is a walking hormonal time bomb just waiting to go off," he stated.

His cheeks turning even more red, this time with anger as much as embarrassment, Yuki stopped walking and glared at him. "It isn't something that can be helped, Kyou. My body just happens to react to attractive people or enticing thoughts. It's a human reaction, and everyone has it!" he declared.

"Oh, then why am I having to suffer through you're body's 'human reaction' right now?" Kyou questioned.

Yuki faltered for a moment, suddenly realizing the set up he'd just put himself into. His reaction showed before he had a chance to cover it up. Kyou looked at him with wide eyes as the silence stretched between them, then suddenly jerked backward. His jaw dropped, and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"I can assure you that it is an entirely physical reaction," Yuki said darkly, turning his back and continuing walking.

"To me?" Kyou exclaimed, his voice half a shriek and half a growl.

"Don't let it get to your head. Despite my body's reaction, I personally think you're the most pitiful creature I've ever known," Yuki replied harshly.

He was surprised when Kyou didn't retort, then figured it was for the best. He didn't want to talk about his body's unexplainable reaction to Kyou. It had been a secret which he'd kept for so long that it had been easy to keep himself under control when he was around the other. That, coupled with the fact that he couldn't stand the cat and had ignored it when his body was attracted, had caused him to forget that his body still might react. It hadn't occurred to him that it would while he wasn't in possession of it.

They arrived home without another word exchanged between them, both ignoring Shigure's cheerful hello as they stormed up to their separate rooms, slamming their doors behind them.

"How was your day?" Shigure finished to the sound of two doors slamming. He sighed and shook his head. By the end of this week, the two would either be friends or will of killed each other. Oh well, at least it would be interesting!

Part 8: Circulating Thoughts

For the next three days, Kyou avoided Yuki as much as possible. It wasn't very hard, considering Yuki was trying to avoid him just as much. Since they had school, it was relatively easy to go almost the entire day without so much as looking at each other. The only time when they spoke was polite, but tense, conversation over supper and that was only to reduce the amount of worry Tohru was going through. Neither enlightened her on the new problem between them, so her attempts to get them together usually fell through.

Although he had told himself multiple times to simply forget the conversation that had happened between them, Kyou found the words circulating in his head over and over. Yuki's body, if not the boy himself, was attracted to his own. The idea was rather disturbing.

Sighing, Kyou laid back against the roof, looking up at the night sky. His favorite retreat. Up here was one of the few places where no one could bother him, unless they wanted to purposely climb the latter and do so. Tohru had come up a few times, usually early in the night, to see how he was doing. She was thoughtful that way, had admitted that she didn't like the idea of him sitting up here all by himself. Yuki had come up perhaps once or twice, and usually only because he was following Tohru.

It was late, but he didn't feel tired. Tomorrow was Sunday, their day off of school. As much as he usually looked forward to a break, Kyou knew that an entire day at home would mean he'd have to spend at least some time with Yuki. In a household such as their own it was a common occurrence, even if they did fight all the time. Plus, Tohru liked to clean the house that day, so it would mean that he would either have to look ungrateful of her work by not helping, or spend time with Yuki as they both lend a hand to her.

Shaking his head, Kyou sighed again, then cursed when long strands fell along his face. He didn't understand how Yuki could tolerate having hair this length. It constantly fell around his face and obscured his eyes. Brushing them strands away, Kyou studied the moon with violet eyes filled with frustration. Why did he always end up in these situations? Just thinking about Yuki had made this damned body tense up, made his skin feel flushed.

Abruptly, Kyou jerked to a sitting position, his breath catching in his throat. His body wasn't around for Yuki's to react to, he realized numbly. So why the hell was he aroused? All he'd been doing was thinking about Yuki and... God damned! Didn't this body have any control at all?

Chapter 9: Facing Facts

Yuki sighed as he robotically worked at his garden, pulling the weeds out from the dirt and loosening the soil as he went. This situation had certainly blown up in his face in a big way. He had never intended to let Kyou find out. In fact, it had become such an automated reaction that he'd almost forgotten himself. Once things became routine, one tended to forget about them.

He didn't know how long ago his first reaction to Kyou had been. Sometime in his early teens, he knew. When it had first happened, it shocked him. However, Yuki had been able to convince himself that it had been nothing more than a physical reaction, something that he could not control. Over the years, he'd learned not to notice his slight arousal when he and Kyou fought, or brushed against each other. Although his hormones had calmed down quite a bit along the way, there were still times when he would get furious with himself, and with Kyou, over this reaction that he could not restrain.

It hadn't even occurred to him that his body would recognize Kyou's, even if he wasn't in control of it. It seemed that, although their minds, their personalities, had switched, their brains had not. Deeply set instincts, such as attraction, had remained in place. Still, learned behavior, such as their respective calm and anger, had been exchanged.

Given this discovery, Yuki had been forced to admit to himself something that he'd never thought he would. His mind had been in torment these last few days, refusing to let the issue go. He... he was attracted to Kyou.

Sighing, Yuki paused in his actions and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Really, if he didn't think Kyou would kill him for it, he'd give them a trim. Letting that thought distract him, Yuki contemplated actually going for a haircut. However, as always, his mind didn't stray for long.

The idea of homosexuality wasn't uncommon in their family. From Akito's perverse obsession with Yuki himself, to Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame's rumored history. Their family seemed to hold all types. Perhaps, if he'd been attracted to someone else, his mind would be able to rest easier. However, it was the damned cat.

If it wasn't for this curse, Yuki knew things would of been easier on him. He could simply act upon his feelings for Tohru. He knew that he was in love with her, could admit it to himself now. However, at the same time, he'd been forced to accept the fact that he would never be able to embrace her. While he cared for her, he could never act upon it. Besides the fact that he would turn into a mouse after the smallest of hugs, there was Tohru's innocence. She was too young, too untainted, to really understand the consequences of a relationship between them. And he was unwilling to take that innocence away. That was part of the reason why he loved her.

Now, he had his feelings toward Kyou to take into account. As much as he hated the idea of it, he had to admit that they were there and they were more than just irritation and dislike. Kyou had gotten under his skin quickly, from the first moment which they had met. And, briefly, they'd even been friends as children.

Yuki knew that he had to make things right between the two of them somehow, as he doubted Kyou would make the attempt. Even fighting every minute of their lives was better than the uncomfortable silence which rested between them.

Chapter Ten: Attempt at Peace

The situation was beginning to make him uncomfortable. It was unnerving, to discover he could become even more uncomfortable than he'd been when waking up in Yuki's body to begin with. The rat was planning something, and he could tell. Unfortunately, he had no idea what.

The two of them had vanished early in the morning, to avoid each other. Yuki had made his way to his secret base, while Kyou had climbed onto the roof and refused to move even when Tohru called him down for breakfast. He was getting used to the physical limitations of the other's body, namely Yuki's weaker lungs. He knew that, as long as he didn't run off and brood out in the forest while punching trees as he could do in his own body, he was fine. Up here was a fine place to pout.

Except that Yuki kept walking past the house, pausing, and looking up at him for a few moments before making his way to where ever he was going. Yuki had never done that before, even when they were on speaking terms. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, having the other's attention every time he walked past.

He knew that Yuki was up to something, he just couldn't imagine what it could be.

When Tohru asked if he would be coming down for lunch, Kyou was tempted to say no just to avoid Yuki's presence a little longer. However, his stomach was growling at him over the missed meal earlier, and he knew that he'd regret it if he didn't eat.

Sighing, he called down an affirmative and made his way to the ladder. Tohru smiled at him widely before making her way indoors to serve out the meal. He followed her silently and took his normal place at the table, pointedly ignoring Yuki's existence. Although Tohru and Shigure tried to pull them into conversation, both of the boys remained almost silent throughout the meal, as they had almost every meal in the last few days.

Every hair on Kyou's body was standing on end. The rat was staring at him, and making no attempt to hide it. Each passing moment made his body tense up even more until, half way through the meal, he couldn't take it any more.

"I'm finished," Kyou declared, pushing the plate away and dropping his chopsticks. Without further explanation, he made his way to his room. He could tell that Tohru was upset over his not having finished the food, but he didn't think he could keep it down with the strange sensations working through his body.

He didn't know if he was surprised or not when someone knocked on his door a short while later and Yuki invited himself in. Kyou had been laying down, but he jolted to his feet when the other walked in, locking the door behind him. "What do you want?" he questioned rudely.

"Things can't remain like this between us. If for no other reason, we should think of how our behavior is affecting the others. Tohru is nearly beside herself with worry," Yuki replied.

"What would I care?" Kyou replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. The truth of the matter was that he did care, but he wasn't about to admit that to Yuki of all people.

The other boy shook his head, moving forward. "Look, the truth of the matter is that our situation has become even worse," he stated.

"If that was even possible," Kyou retorted with a snort.

Bristling, Yuki stepped forward and grabbed his shirt, shaking him. "Will you just listen to me for once? I'm trying to have a conversation with you. Do you remember what that is? Two people, talking back and forth?" he yelled.

Momentarily started, Kyou blinked for a moment before he caught up with himself and glared at the other, shoving his hands away. "If I can recall properly, you never had much use for conversation with me before. Why would it suddenly change now?" he demanded.

"Because," Yuki started, then faltered. He was silent for a minute, then looked away with a blush on his cheeks. "Because, now, you know the truth. That, at least physically, I am attracted to you."

Hearing the words actually come from the other's mouth almost made him dizzy and Kyou was silent for a long moment. He could do nothing but stare at Yuki, his mouth hanging open as though he were a fish out of water. A strange look came upon Yuki's face suddenly and, before Kyou could pull away, the youth jerked forward and pressed their lips together.

Heat flared through his body so quickly that Kyou's knees nearly buckled and he swayed slightly. For a brief moment, carnal instinct reigned and Kyou returned the hard kiss for all he was worth. Then, with the force of a bucket of ice water being poured over his head, he realized that he was kissing Yuki. Yuki!

Chapter Eleven: Bad to Worse

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Yuki jerked away. At the same moment, Kyou did so as well and the two of them backed up until they hit opposite walls of the room. He knew that he was staring, but was unable to help himself. Kyou was doing the same, and Yuki was certain that, if someone we to see their likely identical expressions of shock, they'd be laughing their head off.

Yuki was breathing hard, and his entire body felt as though he had touched a live wire. His lips were tingling, and it felt as though every nerve in his body was humming. To make matters even worse, he was aroused. All from one insanely stupid kiss.

Without a word, Yuki turned on his heel and ran from the room as fast as he could, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, something akin to panic running through him. He'd just kissed Kyou. And he knew that it was his own fault. He'd moved forward first. Had initiated the contact.

Thinking about it once in a blue moon was entirely different from actually doing it.

And enjoying it.

Shutting his own bedroom door quietly, Yuki all but threw himself onto his bed and stared up the ceiling, trying to regain his lost composure. His body refused to calm down, and his mind kept replaying the sensation over and over again. Even if it had been his own body, it had been other person. It had been Kyou. He still couldn't believe that he'd done what he had done.

Closing his eyes, Yuki ran a hand through his hair. What had made everything worse was that Kyou had kissed back and, for a few moments, Yuki had forgotten everything between them. Every fight, every curse, every rude comment. He'd forgotten that he wasn't in his own body, forgotten that they had been feuding for years. It was as though every thing which had forced them to hate each other had suddenly vanished and left only a desire that still pulsated through his system.

It was humbling, to think that one simple kiss could of caused all of that. The very foundation which he'd built his world upon had shaken, leaving him feeling disoriented and confused. He'd never kissed anyone before, but could suddenly understand why so many people enjoyed it. Even if it had been with Kyou, it had been amazing. It left him wanting more, even though he knew it would never happen.

While the contact had solidified the fact within his mind that he was strongly attracted to Kyou, Yuki was certain that the other did not feel the same way. In fact, he was pretty certain that Kyou would never speak to him again. Never mind the tense conversations before. Now, they would be closed off from each other completely.

Strangely enough, although Yuki would of welcomed the thought before, now he only felt like crying.

Chapter 12: Definition of Attraction

Kyou settled himself more comfortably against the grass below him. He was in a park, looking up at the sky. He'd had to get away from the house. After what had happened the night before, he didn't want to be anywhere close to where Yuki was. He was uncomfortable even now, a good half hour walk away from the house.

He wasn't attracting too much attention, thankfully. Only the few classmates who had walked by were the ones to notice him, probably astonished to see Prince Yuki laying in the shade of a tree. Normally, Kyou would of lain out in the sun but Yuki's skin had less of a tolerance to it and would burn easily. He didn't need a sunburn on top of his present problems.

The night before, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. The moment that Kyou had closed his eyes, images of Yuki would pop into his mind. Disturbing images. Usually of the other youth naked. In bed. With him.

Groaning, Kyou hit his head against the ground a few times. He had to get those disgusting thoughts out of his head. It didn't matter that Yuki's body was a live wire of hormones that had forced him to react before thought. The simple fact remained that they had kissed in a strange moment of confusion, and that was all. There was no more to be said about it.

Except for the fact that Yuki's face kept popping up into his mind. Well, his own face, after they had pulled away from each other. The way that the expression of those familiar red eyes had slowly changed from arousal to shock, and finally to horror as Yuki had fled the room. He hadn't wanted the kiss any more than Kyou had. Damn overly active teenage hormones.

A slight weight against his hip brought Kyou out of his thoughts and he looked down to see a small kitten, an obvious stray, laying against him. He couldn't help a small smile, his hand reaching down absently to pet the short fur. Even when in Yuki's body, the animals still recognized him for who he was. For a moment, Kyou wondered, if he were to be hugged, would he turn into a cat or a mouse? If the switch had been just physical, he should change into a cat. It was his spirit that had been possessed by the cat, not his body.

Shaking his head when it began to hurt, Kyou discarded the thought. It didn't matter what he would turn into, because he wasn't planning on being turned into anything. Still, he was certain that he would always be himself. The physical body did not control thoughts or reactions within the mind.

Abruptly, Kyou froze. He tried to deny the thoughts which had just entered his mind, but they refused to vanish. There was just no way that it was possible. That the reaction he'd had last night, the weakening of his knees, the speeding up of his breath, could of been caused by his own attraction and not that of the body which he wore.

It would mean he was actually attracted to that rodent. There was no way!

Chapter 13: Shaking the Foundation

And here he had hoped for a peaceful weekend. Even while in the other's body, Yuki had thought that, without the added stress of school, things would be more relaxing during their day off.

Unfortunately, things had become even more tense. Even with their hopeful change back into their own bodies tomorrow, Yuki couldn't get his mood to lighten. Kyou was avoiding him like the plague. Not like before, when they simply wouldn't talk to each other or would avoid any contact in the halls. Now, Kyou wouldn't even enter the house while he was there.

He'd ruined everything, any possible attempt for them to get along even at the level they had before. He would be lucky if Kyou would sit at the same table as him during a meal. As it was, the cat had yet to return for the day.

Yuki had tossed and turned all night, his mind tormenting him with thoughts of the other. Thoughts that refused to be banished, no matter what he did. Finally, as the sun had begun to rise, he'd fallen into a restless sleep that had only lasted a few hours before he was awake once again.

Tohru had asked him if he was ill, since he'd looked pale and there were bags under his eyes that almost dragged on the floor. He was glad that, after he'd stated he was fine, she hadn't pushed the issue. Although she did not know of the extra problems which had been dumped on their shoulders, she was smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut.

Shigure, on the other hand, had been punched several times before breakfast had even started. He had an uncanny ability to push every sensitive nerve that Yuki possessed, and had been doing a wonderful job of doing so this morning. Yuki's only words of sympathy had been that Shigure was lucky Kyou wasn't here, or he wouldn't of just been punched.

Which brought his thoughts back to Kyou. Yuki sighed and shook his head firmly, leaning forward on the couch. He'd been attempting to read a book, and belatedly realized that he hadn't read more than three words in the last two hours. He couldn't seem to stop the direction of his thoughts. Like a magnet to metal, they had locked themselves on to the topic of Kyou and the kiss and refused to move.

It was going to drive him insane!

The door opened then, and Yuki started. Tohru was in the kitchen, preparing supper, and Shigure was in his office working on a book. It could only be one person, and Yuki found that he couldn't even turn around to look at the other.

He could feel the other looking at him. Silence stretched, to the point that Yuki could hear his own pulse thundering in his brain. Yet, he still could not turn to face the other, couldn't open his mouth to say something, couldn't even bring himself to breathe over a bare whisper of air.

"What's Tohru making for supper?"

All at once, all of the tension slipped out of Yuki's body and he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Turning, he faced the other, unable to help but hope that, somehow, things were back to normal.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think to ask," he replied, his voice trembling a little.

Kyou nodded, soft strands falling in front of his face as he did so. Yuki found that he couldn't look away, now that he finally had met the other's eyes. He was glad that Kyou seemed to be having a similar problem, otherwise he'd be even more embarrassed than he had been before. If that were possible.

"I'll be in my room, when it's done," Kyou said, finally breaking the lock their eyes had on each other after what could of been hours.

Yuki nodded once, turning back to his books. He heard the other's footsteps as he made his way down the hall and up the stairs. Then, once the sound had vanished, a smile came to his lips.

A shaky foundation, but at least Kyou would speak to him.

He'd never been more glad for anything in his life.

Chapter 14: Never the Same

"Oh, Kyou-kun! I'm glad you'll be here for supper! You missed both breakfast and lunch, so I was worried. You must be hungry," Tohru said, excitedly dumping about twice as much food on his plate as she usually did.

"Not that hungry," he growled, staring at the huge amount of food before him.

Laughing apologetically, Tohru reduced it to the proper amount before quickly filling the other plates as well.

"Ah, Tohru-chan! Another fine meal you've made us!" Shigure cooed, little hearts dancing around his head. "You're so kind to this old man! Your food warms my soul! It makes my whole body tingle with anticipation to eat it!"

"Idiot," Kyou and Yuki said in the same breath, scowling at the dog. Although Tohru had been with them for over a year, Shigure still made the same inappropriate comments.

Tohru, as innocent as she was, missed the teasing-perverseness of the dog's comment, beamed at Shigure. "It's not much," she said modestly.

They set about eating, dinner going on much more quietly than usual. Well, Kyou reflected, more quietly than it had before this whole mess had started up. Normally, he would be yelling about something, or arguing with Yuki, while Tohru would happily babble about her day and Shigure would throw in a few pointless comments here and there.

It was amazing how, in just one week, things could change.

At that thought, Kyou glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eye. His revelation that afternoon had shocked him more than anything else in his life. He wanted, rather desperately, for this to go back to the way they had been before. To be in his own body, to be yelling and arguing, to being insulted by Yuki and complemented by Tohru. None of this confusing shit that was making his brain run around in circles.

Stubbornly trying to deny any trace of the thoughts which had occurred to him, Kyou had branched out a peace-offering to Yuki. It was the first time in his life that he'd done such a thing, and he'd almost been shocked when the other had accepted it. Maybe, after tomorrow when they woke in their own bodies, things would be back to normal between them. Maybe they could agree to forget the whole thing and move on with their lives, never speaking of it again.

A small part of Kyou cried out in protest at the idea, but he squashed it with as much mental strength as he possessed. He was not going to regret doing this. There was nothing between him and Yuki but hatred, and that was all there ever could be. One kiss didn't matter, no matter how much it tormented him. They would make up for what had happened in the past week, then would return to the constant fighting they'd had before.

Nothing was going to change!

Kyou glared down at his plate, wondering why that small part of his mind was growing louder.

Chapter 15: Learning Another

It was bound to happen sooner or later. Although Tohru was careful, knowing that their Juunishi forms bothered them, accidents tended to happen with her. Yuki should of expected it, considering it had been over a week since she'd last changed one of them. Life would be too easy if that continued.

So, when supper was finished and Tohru had begun to clear the plates, she tripped on one of the short legs of the table. Directly into Kyou's path. Concerned that she not be hurt, Yuki had leapt to his feet to try and catch her before she hit the ground. They wouldn't be who they were if it hadn't resulted in both he and Kyou being transformed, while Tohru apologized a million times.

The first thing Yuki realized once the initial tingles of the transformation wore of was something WRONG. Then, suddenly, he was being drown in thought. They felt like his own, but at the same time they weren't. They passed through his mind like the fires of an inferno, scorching everything as they passed.

IshouldofbeentheoneHebetrayedmeIthoughtwewerecompanionsbuthebetrayedmeIllneverforgiveorforgetwhatthatbastarddidtomethecompanionshipoftheanimalkingdomeisbrokenIhatethatdamnedmouseIhatehimwitheveryfuronmybodywitheverywhiskeronmyfaceHemakesmesufferHemakesmebealoneberejectedbethrownawayfromtheonlypeoplei'veeverwantedtobewithIlovedthembutnowtheyhatemetheythinklessofmeImworthless.

I'm worthless.

With a gasp, Yuki struggled to regain himself in the midst of what was something else. He knew what it was, had experienced the whispers of the Mouse within his own mind, but not this strong. Never so filled with hate and loathing and pure, undeniable pain.

This was the Cat. This was the spirit which had possessed Kyou, just as he had been possessed by the Mouse. He didn't need to open his eyes to know which animal body he was in, the thoughts were enough to make him flinch. Never before had he felt so alien in his own form, so much like an intruder. If the spirit were to realize that it was the mind of the mouse within, would it react? Could it even tell?

He felt vulnerable, afraid, and his entire body was trembling as he fought to regain control of himself.

ThemousethemousecausedthisIllmakehimsufferforitIllmakehimpayIwillbeacceptedifheweretofalltomeHellbetheoutcastandthenhellknowHellknowmysuffering-

The voice suddenly stopped and Yuki's eyes snapped open. His body was tingling once again, and he was laying on the floor of their dining room, his body trembling. Not from cold, although he was naked and the air was chilled. He couldn't seem to move from the position he was in, his muscles refusing to cooperate with him.

"Yuki? Are you all right?" a soft voice questioned.

Forcing himself to get together, Yuki took a deep breath. Although his form was still shaking, he was able to push himself up. Tohru had her back to him and Kyou, who was also once again in his human form, but he could clearly see the concern on her face.

"Yes, I'm all right," he said quietly.

"The transformation lasted almost fifteen minutes. The whole time, you were laying there, shaking. I was scared, but Kyou said it would be best not to touch you at that time," Tohru replied.

Yuki looked over at the youth wearing his body, but Kyou refused to look at him as he pulled on his clothing. Yuki silently pulled his clothing on as well, his heart beat finally slowing down to a normal pace as he went through the automatic motions.

"I think I need to lay down. I'll go to bed early tonight. Goodnight," Yuki said to everyone before making his way upstairs. He knew that they were worried, wondering what had happened, but he didn't want to answer any questions right now. He needed to lay down rather badly and reassert that he was still himself.

It was a few hours later when his bedroom door slid open. "The Cat has a strong voice," Yuki said in greeting, already knowing who it was.

"And the Mouse has a soft one," Kyou replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly, Yuki felt tears spring into his eyes and he rolled away from the other, not wanting him to see. "No wonder he hates me. No wonder you hate me," he said, his voice choking on the words and betraying his tears.

It had never occurred to him to think of it through Kyou's experience. As the one who was inhabited by the Mouse, he'd never stopped once to actually consider what being the cat meant, never thought that Kyou's hatred of him had a point beyond being an annoyance. Hearing the whispers of a long-dead animal spirit, and for once lacking the cool detachment of his own, Yuki had no choice but to see. See how rejected the cat had been, how lonely the cat had been, how hurt the cat had been.

How desperate to belong Kyou was.

Was he really so selfish and arrogant to of never noticed? What kind of person was he, possessed or not, to deny the things he'd seen every day? The things he'd heard every day. The cruel whispers, not quite out of Kyou's earshot when they were out in the yard, spoken by the adults who were nothing short of disgusted that the Cat had shown. The way he'd been picked on and bullied by children who hated him only because their parents told them to.

They didn't know the real him. The real Kyou who was loyal, honest, kind-hearted, distant but friendly in his own way.

And Yuki had never even attempted to. He was just as bad as the rest. Kyou was the cat, so he was stupid and pointless. Not worth the time it took to say 'good morning'. He had never tried to think any differently than them. His mind had whispered 'that's the stupid cat', and so his mouth had repeated the words.

"I'm sorry," Yuki breathed, feeling more guilt than he'd ever thought possible.

He could hear Kyou make a startled sound, and felt that much worse. In the face of so much anger and hatred, Yuki had been unable to hide his own short-coming when it came to his treatment of the other. That Kyou would find it so shocking that he would apologize for it hurt.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kyou mumbled.

Yuki jerked to a sitting position. "It is a big deal!" he yelled, forcing himself to look into Kyou's eyes. "I never stopped even for a moment to think of how the situation is for you. Whether we're the mouse and cat or not, no human being should be so blind to another's suffering."

Kyou met his gaze steadily, his expression hard to read. "I was blind to your own suffering," he finally said.

Faltering, Yuki could only blink at him. Kyou shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, breaking the eye contact between them to look at the floor. "The Mouse is proud and cunning, a sneaky little bastard. However, there was an impression with you along with him. Of being sneaky, but because you had to. To be noticed, to be loved. Proud because you've come as far as you have, struggling every single step of the way. To anyone else, it would look as though you've flawlessly flowed through your life. Perhaps they've seen some of your problems here and there, but they remain insignificant when they see that you're doing fine," Kyou said quietly.

Yuki couldn't say anything, could only listen as the other continued.

"But you're not doing fine," the youth breathed, turning to look Yuki. "You hide it behind a mask, keeping your real self locked away. The self that wants to be included, no matter what you have to do. The Mouse betrayed the Cat because he felt he would be overlooked. The Cat was the predator that made him prey. He may of felt that the Cat was stupid for falling for such a trick, and he might feel pride and gladness that he managed to overcome the other. However I know now, as I hadn't before, your desperate need to belong."

The two of them remained silent for a long moment, looking at each other. Without hostility, without masks, without misunderstanding the other. For the first time, Yuki was able to admit that he liked his constant fighting with Kyou. The attention that he got, guaranteed to return again and again. Until Kyou defeated him, which made him even more determined to win. To make sure that guaranteed presence wouldn't leave. How often had he provoked the other, not realizing that it was his own need for attention that caused the fight?

Of course, Kyou had started his own fair share.

"For the first time, I'm glad," Kyou said suddenly.

"About what?" Yuki questioned, confused.

"Glad that we switched bodies," the other explained.

Yuki nodded, unable to deny his own happiness. It felt like a great weight he hadn't known he carried had been lifted from his shoulders. If they hadn't switched bodies, hadn't transformed, hadn't understood each other for the first time... they would still be enemies even with the sudden attraction between them. It wasn't as though all of their problems had suddenly evaporated into nothing, but they had been reduced so that at least they could know one another.

"We should be back to our own bodies by morning," Yuki said, his voice quiet.

"No offense, but with all this weird bonding crap on top of everything else, I can't wait," Kyou said with a grin.

Yuki returned his smile for the first time.

Chapter 16: Back to Normal

Kyou opened his eyes slowly when he woke the next morning, almost afraid of what he would see. They were supposed to be in their own bodies, yet he couldn't bring himself to actually get up and look in the mirror. What would he do if he wasn't in his own body? As much as he had learned about Yuki in the last week, Kyou didn't think he'd be able to handle staying in the other's body even another day.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Kyou slowly got out of bed. Where he was standing, he knew that the mirror hanging in front of the closet would show his reflection. Bracing himself, the youth opened his eyes.

It took a moment for the sight to register. Then, with a cheer and almost maniacal laugh, Kyou pulled on his shirt from yesterday and went racing downstairs.

"The cat is back!" he yelled upon reaching the dining room, a smirk stretching across his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before," Shigure commented, blinking at him.

"After a week in that body," Kyou stated, pointing at the exasperated looking Yuki, "of course I'm happy to have my body back!"

Tohru smiled happily. "I'm glad that everything worked out. I was so worried," she said, clasping her hands together.

Sitting down at the place waiting for him, Kyou couldn't keep the grin off of his face. It felt so good to have his own body back. Hair that didn't get in his eyes, the well-tones muscles he'd worked most of his life for, it was all just too perfect!

"I suggest the two of you trade your wardrobe's back as soon as possible," Shigure stated.

Kyou blinked, noticing for the first time that his pants were a little too short and he was wearing one of Yuki's shirts. Glancing at the other, who was scowling slightly, he almost laughed at the sight of Yuki in his baggy pants and shirt.

"We'll definitely do that right after breakfast," Yuki said.

Chapter 17: My Mirror Image

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yuki asked quietly.

Kyou didn't turn around from where he was looking out of his bedroom window. Three days had passed since they had finally returned to their own bodies. It seemed as though that particular incident had never happened, now. Everything was back to the way it was before.

Well, with one exception. He and Yuki had barely spoken to each other during that time. Things weren't uncomfortable as they had been last time. It was simply a fact that Kyou really had no idea what to say to the other. Yuki seemed to have the same problem. The few times they had tried to start a conversation, even an argument, it had quickly fallen flat.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kyou finally returned.

The door was shut softly and he heard Yuki walking toward him. "Tohru is starting to get worried. I overheard her talking with Shigure. She's concerned about the fact that we've been back in our own bodies for three days and still seem miserable," he stated.

Kyou smiled slightly. It was true, really. They were acting miserable when they were around each other. By themselves, or with others, things were normal. However, when Kyou was alone, he couldn't help but be assaulted with questions.

"You know, we really are like mirror images of each other," he commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, complete opposites. You're quiet, polite, smart and charming, but with a rather cold personality toward others. I'm loud, obnoxious, admittedly a little slow with some things, and end up drawing a crowd whether I want to or not. It is as though we were created to be exactly what the other is not. Like a mirror image, we are exactly opposite of each other," Kyou explained.

Yuki was quiet for a moment, then gave a small laugh. "I never really took the time to notice how much we were different from each other. Not until this last week, when I had to act like you anyway. I kept thinking, how can he do this? It took me a while to realize that it was just... you."

"Can I ask you something?" Kyou questioned.

"Go ahead."

Kyou hesitated, clenching his fingers so that his nails dug into his palms. "I was wondering... about what you said. That day, when you admitted that your body had an attraction to mine. I was wondering... is any other part of you attracted?"

Kyou made an angry noise when he realized he wasn't making sense and spun around to face the other. "What I mean is that you said your body was attracted. But what about you? What about your mind?" he exclaimed, stammering.

Yuki looked away, a blush coming to his cheeks. "You know, a week ago I couldn't even imagine having this conversation. If someone had told me that I would be standing here with you, talking about a possible attraction between us, I would of been... well, lots of things. Mortified, disgusted. I would of laughed my head off. To think that the Mouse could fall in love with the Cat. It's a ludicrous idea," he stated, his voice becoming louder and louder as he spoke.

Suddenly, he fell silent. Kyou didn't know what to say, his thoughts scrambled within his mind. The phrase 'the Mouse in love with the Cat' kept circling through his head.

Finally, Yuki continued. "I've been thinking about it often. And the more that I do, I realize that I'm not just the Mouse. I'm also Yuki Souma. As you are not just the Cat, but Kyou Souma. It made me realize a lot of things," he said softly.

Kyou let Yuki's words sink in, and slowly began to understand what the other was trying to tell him. Hesitantly, he moved until he was standing in front of the other. Yuki slowly turned to face him. After a moment, the other smiled. Kyou felt an answering smile coming to his lips.

"We've got a lot of problems to work through, you know," Kyou warned.

Yuki started laughing. "I don't doubt it for a minute," he replied, his expression mixed between happiness and surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Kyou jerked himself forward quickly, before he lost his nerve, and pressed his lips to Yuki's. He felt the other start, standing stiffly against him for a few moments. Then, suddenly, the kiss softened and Yuki's body melted against his own.

Closing his eyes, Kyou let himself be taken away.

Epilogue

"Welcome home, Tohru," Yuki greeted.

The young girl smiled at the youth, then frowned slightly. "What are you doing up at this hour, Yuki? You have to be at school early tomorrow," she scolded. Her job had run late that night, and she hadn't gotten home until almost midnight. Yuki had to be at school by six the next morning to work on something as the class president.

Yuki smiled and held up his hands. "I had a report to finish, and I couldn't seem to fall asleep afterward. I should of come to get you," he said, looking guilty.

"School work is much more important than walking me home," Tohru quickly replied. She knew that the report Yuki was talking about was due tomorrow. She'd barely finished her own yesterday. Tohru wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Yuki got a poor mark because he hadn't had time to finish his report.

"Next time, I'll pick you up," Yuki promised.

"Thank you," Tohru replied.

"Hey, welcome home," Kyou's voice called from the stairway.

"Kyou? You're up too?" Tohru exclaimed, fretting.

The youth glared at the Tohru and Yuki. "No thanks to you two. You've been bugging me to get that stupid report done on time, so I've been sitting up in my room doing it," he said, pouting.

Tohru saw through it in a minute, and she smiled. Kyou had forgotten it was due. She watched as Kyou made his way into the room and sat down on the couch. She made her way over to the other end as well, peering over Yuki's shoulder at his papers. "It looks well written," she complimented, reading over the last paragraph.

"Mine is better," Kyou declared.

"You hope," Yuki returned.

As she'd come to expect, the potential argument never happened. Instead, Kyou simply sulked while Yuki turned back to his own paper. The change between the two had happened since their exchange of bodies, she was certain. She also knew that, once she had left the room, the two would talk and eventually forgive each other.

They didn't think anyone had noticed. She knew that they thought they were keeping it a secret, the new feelings they had for each other. However, while she might not know some things, she'd easily realized this. It was there, not only in the way that they had stopped fighting with each other, but in the way that they looked at each other, spoke to each other, how they spoke about each other. The way Kyou's eyes softened when they came to rest on Yuki, and how Yuki's eyes always hesitated to look away from Kyou.

She'd come to love both boys very much in her time living with them. Tohru couldn't be happier that they had finally found something much better than fighting. Something that she was certain would last forever. Eventually, they would be comfortable enough to let others know. Until then, she would be content with keeping their secret and awaiting the day that they would tell her themselves.

Sleepily closing her eyes, Tohru smiled as the two broke into a quiet argument over the report. It was filled with both insult and apology, a play between hatred and loving.

It was nice to hear.


End file.
